Battle of the Realms
by Capt. Corbin A. Noir
Summary: Gemma leads an army to the final battle for the realms against Circe. What will happen? Based on the battle sequence from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Oneshot. Rated T, but it might change.


**For some strange reason, I've been listening to the ****Battle**** score for the ****Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe ****countless times on Dijoney. I didn't know why, but then I kind of remembered Kartik saying something about his brother using a demon war-cry. Then, the whole idea took shape. A battle score, and a demon's war-cry……DUH! A battle sequence in the realms!! I HAD to write it out!!!**

**So basically, this is a battle sequence that takes place in the realms to the score called "The Battle" composed by Harry Gregson-Williams from the movie ****The C****hronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Sorry for the wierd Itallic font.**

**NOTE: Some of the dialogue is from the actual movie. To let you know ahead of time, this is not entirely from me. All characters in this piece are property of Mrs. Libba Bray.**

_"Gemma, Circe isn't getting any weaker," Kartik says "You have to lead this army. Everyone believes in you. I believe in you."_

_Gemma looks up from the battle plans and into Kartik's face. He smiles. She smiles back._

_"I've rounded up the troops for battle," Philon says. "What are your orders?"_

_Gemma sighs and looks at the battle plans once more._

**

* * *

**_The battle field is huge. There are open skies everywhere there are green fields and warm winds, but the army is tense. Philon had gone to the mountains with Felicity and Ann to gather more troops. Golden Wings circles the air and lets out a small warning cry. Gemma and Kartik are at the front of the army. Gemma on a white horse, and Kartik on a black horse, both armed and ready. Golden Wings circles the air once more, then swoops down beside Gemma. _

_"They come, Most High. They come in numbers and weapons far greater than our own," she says hastily. _

_"Numbers aren't what win a battle, Golden Wings," Gemma says._

_"We know that," Kartik contradicts. "But they sure do help."_

_Silence. _

_The clouds grow darker on the horizon. The sky turns blood red and a lone tree stands in the distance. Someone comes. It is a man in full armor hidden under a black cape. Kartik holds his breath. It's Amar. _

_Amar takes one look at Gemma and her army, takes out a long, black horn and blows into it. Their army appears with Circe at their head. Pippa stands beside her, grinning her evil grin. Circe is in a chariot drawn by two hideous beasts. Goblins, ankle-slicers, minotaurs, hags and other hideous creatures cry out behind her. Her assassins are the scariest of all. The army stops, and all is silent once more. Gemma turns to look at Kartik. Kartik nods._

_Gemma takes off her amulet and holds it up. Trumpets sound. Her army cheers._

_"I have no interest in prisoners," Circe mutters to Amar. "Make sure they're all dead."_

_Amar nods, and blows into the black horn again. More cheers. _

_Circe's army charges forward, her troops bloodthirsty, and furious. They come like an ocean wave, ready to destroy everything in its path. A bead of sweat runs down Gemma's forehead. Amar is at the head of the army on his black horse. He yells out a demon's war cry that makes Kartik's blood run cold._

_Gemma's army continues to do nothing but wait. Everyone's guard is up, and spirits are high. Suddenly, the sky is filled with fairies. There are fairies of every color coming from behind Gemma's army. She smiles. Golden Wings gives out a loud shriek and joins her kind in the sky. They're holding huge rocks, ready to drop on Circe's army._

_Amar pulls his horse to a halt and looks up. He sees what's coming. "Look to the sky!" he yells. "Look to the sky!"_

_The army looks up to see rocks falling from the sky. Many of the troops are down instantly. Pippa takes out her bow, and pulls out some arrows from her quiver. Three fairies are down. Other archers follow her lead and more fairies drop from the sky. _

_An arrow aims for Golden Wings, who dodges it, and drops her rock. It lands on a goblin, and she lets out a cry of victory. _

_The fairies circle once in the air, and then head back to their base on the hill. Circe's army continues to go forward, with Circe following from behind._

_Once again, Gemma looks to Kartik. "Are you with me?" she asks._

_He looks her squarely in the eye. " 'Till the death," he replies. Then he takes out his sword, and points it toward the enemy. __Gemma stands tall on her horse._

_"For the Order, and for the Realms!" she cries. The air is filled with cheers as Gemma's army rushes forward. _

_Their formation is that of a triangle, with Gemma at the front, Kartik at her side and centaurs forming the rest of the triangle in front. Amar is once again leading Circe's army, blowing his black horn. _

_The spears of the centaurs go down to cut through the enemy. The ferocious and great cats surge forward in front of Amar to shred their way through the army. All the attention is focused on what's ahead. Kartik's cloak fans out behind him as he draws his sword. _

_Silence. Silence. Silence. Silence. Silence._

_A centaur pierces through a tiger._

_The sounds of swords, armor, flesh, and cries could be heard in the air. Kartik cuts his way through the enemy. He cuts off the head of a Goblin, whose body falls to the floor._

**

* * *

**_Philon, Felicity and Ann go through the __Forest__ of __Lights__. There were still many who were hiding here, and they needed all the help they could get to defeat Circe's army. The forest is silent. _

_"Maybe no one is here," Ann says hesitantly. "Maybe they're already fighting in the battle."_

_"Be quiet, Ann," Felicity mutters. She was still a little angry with Gemma for making her leave when she wanted to be fighting._

_"There is truth in what she says, Strong One," Philon says quietly. _

_Felicity is silent for a while. "But not entirely," she says under her breath. _

_There is movement to the right. Felicity's arrow is on the string in an instant. "Who goes there?" she says. There is silence. Felicity relaxes._

It was probably my imagination,_ Felicity thinks. _

_There is movement to the right again. Felicity's bow is up again. Philon puts a talon on Felicity's shoulder. Two centaurs come out. "We mean no harm," they say. One centaur has a black hide while the other has a chestnut hide. When they look at Philon, there is a sense of recognition in their eyes._

_"Is there any more of your kind," Philon says calmly._

_"Yes, there is."__"Then why aren't they fighting in the battle?"_

_There is an awkward silence. Guilt is written all over the face of the chestnut centaur's face. _

_"We figured that there would be enough centaurs in the battle already," he says. _

_Silence. _

_"There's loyalty for you," Felicity scoffs._

_Philon puts a talon on Felicity's shoulder again. "Be careful, Strong One," Philon says. Then, Philon turns to the two centaurs. "There must be others hiding in the __Forest__. Find them. We must gather more troops for the Most High."_

**

* * *

**_Swords clash. Bodies fall. The grass turns red with blood. Ankle-slicers go through the battle field cutting the tendons of thousands with their swords. The Enemy's army seems to grow with every fall they get. _

_Gemma's army is getting weaker. Tons of her troops everywhere are falling. Kartik fights his way through a Minotaur. He looks up from the dead, hairy body and finds himself face to face with his brother. They circle each other on their horses, ready to fight when they hear a loud shriek. _

_A phoenix circles the air above them. It is a beautiful black bird with sparkles of red and orange. It dives down, erupting into a bird of flames, separating Circe's army, and Gemma's army with a long boarder of fire. Beasts from Circe's army step through the fire, and are burned alive. The smell is awful. _

_But the fire doesn't last long. Circe is at the front of the army line. She pulls out her hand, and points towards the fire, which vanishes instantly. Behind her, there are even more troops than before. They move forward, ready to destroy Gemma's army. There is little hope now._

_Gemma turns around. "Back to the rock!" she yells. Her army turns around to head back to their base. As soon as some of them turn around, their enemies plunge their swords into them, spilling thick red blood. _

_An arrow whizzes past Kartik's ear as he heads back. He turns around to see his brother looking back at him with an evil grin on his face. _

_Gemma's army reaches the rocks, but only to find more of Circe's army waiting for them. Gemma gallops past several skirmishes, but there is an ankle-slicer ahead. The small creature whips out its blade, and slashes through the leg of Gemma's white horse. Gemma and the horse fall, Gemma almost getting crushed by the horse. _

_Kartik sees this and turns his own horse to ride to her side. On the way, Amar comes. Their horses are neck to neck. Amar draws out his sword, and aims towards Kartik's neck. Kartik ducks, causing the blade to scrape his shoulder instead. A thin line of blood is visible. Kartik takes out his own sword, and aims towards Amar, but Amar blocks his blow. Amar tries once again to aim for Kartik's neck, but he misses, and Kartik knocks him off his horse, sending him to the ground. "I'm sorry, brother," he murmurs._

_Kartik reaches Gemma, and holds out his hand to help her up. Gemma takes it, but is knocked off her feet by one of Pippa's arrows. As soon as Gemma looks up, she sees Circe coming towards her. Pippa is coming from the other side, with an arrow on her bow-string. _

_Kartik knows she can't take on both of them with her now injured foot. He rides towards Circe, with his sword in his hand. _

_"Kartik, no!" Gemma screams. _

_He looks back for a moment, looking into her green eyes. Something told him that he didn't want to leave her, but another thing told him that it was his duty to fight Circe at the moment. He turned his head back to Circe. _

_Gemma wanted to rush after him, but came back to her senses when an arrow whizzed past her. She turned. Pippa was standing a few feet away, ready to shoot her with another arrow. She stood up, and dodged out of the way as Pippa's next arrow missed her shoulder. _

_Gemma was helpless only for a moment, realizing that it was she that held the power of the Realms. She stared at Pippa's third arrow as it came at her. She slowed it down, sending the arrow back to Pippa, piercing her in the shoulder. Pippa gasped at the sudden pain. It was magic against arrows. Pippa tried again, and the same thing happened. _

_Pippa was getting angry. She charged at Gemma, holding a small dagger in her hand, ready to plunge into Gemma's heart. Before she reached her, Golden Wings came from the sky, and knocked her down. Pippa and Golden Wings struggled with each other. Pippa thrust her dagger into Golden Wings' shoulder. Golden Wings tore Pippa's ear. It was a bloody mess. _

_Pippa's face was covered in blood and she was ready to rip Golden Wings apart with her teeth. Golden Wings kept Pippa pinned under her. They wrestled for a moment longer, until Golden Wings grabs hold of Pippa's dagger, and plunges it in. Pippa lies motionless._

_Gemma heads towards where Kartik is. He's locked in a battle with Circe. Circe is fighting with a wand in her hand, while Kartik uses his sword. _

_Circe fights with skill. She blocks all the blows and thrusts that Kartik delivered, making the battle seem effortless while Kartik tries with all his might to strike her. _

_"Do you really think that you can defeat me?" Circe murmurs. "You're nothing but a boy, unworthy to fight someone of my superior."_

_Kartik ignores her, and dodges her wand._

_"She's all you care about, isn't she?"_

_Kartik looks up for a second, then is back into the fight._

_"How do you know that you two will be together? You're Indian. Low rank. She'll never accept you."_

_"That's not true," Kartik mutters through his teeth._

_"Oh, yes it is, and you know it." Her wand scrapes his other shoulder. "You know she would never love you the way you love her, because you don't belong in her rank. She overrules you. She doesn't even think you as Indian."_

_The last sentence is enough to make him look up into her grinning face. That was all Circe needed for him to do. She grabbed his sword out of his hand, and plunged it into his stomach. He staggers._

_Gemma, standing at a distance sees the whole thing. It's as if the world has slowed down as Kartik drops to the ground, and lay motionless, blood seeping out._

_This was all too much._

_Gemma rushes towards Circe at amazing speed and fury. She snatches up Kartik's blood-stained sword and aims a blow at Circe, who blocks it. The sword was heavy, so she had to hold it with two hands. She swing it towards Circes' neck, but Circe dodges it, and uses her wand to swipe Gemma off her feet. She succeeds. _

_The sounds of hoof beats could be heard in the distance. _

_Gemma has lost all hope at the moment. She was angry that Felicity, Ann and Philon couldn't arrive with more troops. She was angry that Pippa chose to stay in the realms and get corrupted. She was angry that she was the one that had to face all the dangers ahead of time. And most of all, she was angry that Circe had killed Kartik. Kartik, the one that had stood by her side no matter how annoying he could be. _

_Kartik, the one she loved._

_The last thought gave her new strength. She would do this for him._

_Circe is surprised at the new strength Gemma had. Her blows were quick, and done in cold blood. Despite the fact that Circe wanted to destroy Gemma, she was impressed. _

_Their battle still rages on. Circe caught Gemma off guard, and is ready to strike the final blow into her heart._

_The hoof beats get closer. A centaur appears on the cliff above them. It is huge, and majestic. It grabs the horn hanging from its side, and blows into it with force. The sound is loud, and the ground rattles because of it. _

_Circe and Gemma look up from their battle. "Impossible…" Circe mutters. Gemma smiles. _

_From behind the centaur three people she had never expected to see had come. Felicity, Ann and Philon. And with them, a whole new army of troops. They rush down, knocking out anyone in Circe's army, which was still at it's full. _

_Felicity and Ann see Gemma, who is back in her skirmish with Circe. Ann rushes to Kartik's side with a bottle in her hand. _

_Circe's wand catches Gemma's neck. Blood spill out. The sensation is so strong that Gemma staggers. Circe knocks her off her feet, and plunges the wand into Gemma's sleeve, catching some of her skin. Gemma screams. _

_Nearby, Kartik's eyes open to see Ann staring back at him. She had roused him back to life with the contents inside the bottle. He sees Gemma fighting Circe, and rushes toward the battle._

_Felicity's arrow is on the bow instantly. The arrow slashes through Circes' shoulder. Circe doubles back. Another arrow from Felicity sends Circe reeling. Gemma gets up and runs Circe into a tree. She falls on the floor. Gemma pins her down. _

_Silence._

_They stare into each other's eyes for a moment. Circe looks at Gemma with a look of acceptance. Gemma nods and plunges Kartik's sword into Circe's heart. _

_Everything around the four young people slows down as if they were in a trance. Figures go around them like fairies from a dream. Philon stands, looking at them all. "It is finished," Philon says. _

_Gemma nods and sighs, knowing the outcome of what she just did. She had defeated Circe. _

_The realms are safe._

**That was some battle! Now, of course I don't know if that's how the actual battle will be. I don't even know if there will even be a battle like this. So please, don't jump to conclusions. **

**I do not know what side Amar will be on, but there is a chance that Mrs. Bray wanted him to be on Circe's side. Of course, the third book will answer that question, but him being on the bad side in this piece seemed to fit in more. And I also don't know if Pippa will become an archer. Ah, well. **

**But I thought it was sweet that Gemma would avenge Kartik the way she did (Awwww). **

**And you're probably wondering how this all fits in with the battle scene in The Chronicles of Narnia. Well, some scenes, and dialogue were from the battle, and I'd like to thank the Narnia website for providing me with the script (the fans version, so please don't sue!). PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**With all due respect,**

**Cap'n Corbin**

**P.S. There is the matter of the character Golden Wings. All I'm saying is that she is property of Mrs. Libba Bray as well. You'll meet her again. She used to be quite……………GREEN (hint, hint) if y'all read the newest outtakes…**


End file.
